


Special Day

by vysaisho



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Other characters appear but just for a moment, Slight AkirAnn at the end, Takamaki Ann's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysaisho/pseuds/vysaisho
Summary: As simple as a day can start, a little surprise awaits Ann when she notices something is missing





	Special Day

The phone’s ringtone wasn’t the best alarm clock she could wish for, ‘ _Now I remember why I hate that song…_ ’ Phantom Thieves duties having taken a toll on her body was something she was used to, at least it was saturday, and she would have her well-deserved day off tomorrow. If she could survive school. Arriving just in time wasn’t her thing, that would mean being part of Shujin’s rumours and weird theories. But she was used to that already. “Okay class, everybody calm down and let’s get over with this already, Takamaki go to your seat” Kawakami’s tone wasn’t the best incentive to stay in class, Ann had no choice whatsoever, skipping wasn’t her thing. Upon arriving to her seat by the window, the blonde came to the realization that something was off, if not that missing. She was too tired still to think about it.

Mishima was there, that was okay. Her phone vibrating on her parka’s pocket was most likely Ryuji not paying attention to class, but she wouldn’t give it to him. She just wanted to sleep, maybe call Shiho, but she would save that for when she wasn’t falling asleep. ‘ _Today’s gonna be a long day…_ ’.

Lunchtime would have gone as uninteresting as it always was, hadn’t Ryuji not barged into the classroom just to talk with her, “Oi, why didn’t you answer me?” The question was responded by a loud yawn “I know, I’m still beat from yesterday too” “Hey, Sakamoto, could you come for a moment?” The faux blond turned around to see Mishima, who was calling for him “Ugh, what does he want? Anyways, see you later Takamaki”. Now left alone, she would use whatever break time she had left just to rest her eyes, and maybe think about that something that felt missing.

The rest of the school day went by faster than expected, all that was left was a quick trip to get a crepe and then back to home. The tiredness didn’t gave place to suspect about today, but the pieces in her mind wandered, by now she had figured out that Akira wasn’t there, taken his usual silent behavior she had gotten used to it, but not hearing Morgana’s compliments all day was something she couldn’t ignore. Ryuji was also acting weird, usually he would ignore Mishima and just carry on talking with her. And speaking of friends, she hadn’t seen Makoto or Haru all day, not even in the group chat.

 

 

> _Is anyone alive?_

 

As much as they appeared as online, none of them gave an answer, not even Akechi. In the fear list, Makoto’s sister acting up before the speculated date was a possibility, but in that case they would have come for her as well. The least horrifying was that they all were too tired to do something today, but that would have implied Ryuji not coming to class, maybe her mom forced him to get up or something. Sighing, she gave one last look to her phone, the Meta-Nav app looking back at her as a reminder of how tired she was. Her thumb slowly sliding over the block button, a new notification prevented her from doing so

 

> **[1 new message from Pointy Mask Bastard (Akechi)]**
> 
>  
> 
> _Takamaki, could you come to Leblanc for a moment?_
> 
> _I would like to have a talk with you regarding certain matters._

 

Unnecessary long message, but as it seemed of importance, the blonde gave it a second thought before parting to the cafe, if Sojiro or Futaba were there she could ask about Akira’s whereabout, and maybe get some coffee, she needed it. Short trip to Shibuya, more like a quick stop for a crepe. “I wonder if all that fat goes to your boobs” She would recognize that voice anywhere, “What do you want Mika?” The woman in the blue dress didn’t respond, limiting herself to stretch out her hand, which was holding a small bag. Figuring out she wasn’t bragging about it, Ann took the back a bit reluctantly, her colleague proceeding to walk away without saying anything else. ‘ _That was… weird_ ’

Finishing her sweet treat wasn’t something she looked forward too, that would mean having to face Akechi in Leblanc, but she had not other choice, she had to know where Akira was, he might have the answers as to why everyone was acting weird. But most importantly, she wanted this to be over so she could go to sleep. Upon arriving to Yongen, Ann let out another yawn while walking the final steps toward Leblanc, surprised in the slightest as she found the door’s sign turned to display the word _Closed. ‘If that were the case’_ , she thought, ‘ _then the knob…’_ It was indeed open. She couldn’t see anything through the window, but if Akechi wanted to meet her, maybe there was something going on at the attic. That thought was enough to take her away from the idea of retreating to home.

Slowly unlocking the door, hesitant still, Ann walked into the café, the lack of illumination save for the light filtering through the windows, prevented her from seeing much. “Is anyone home? Boss? Futaba? Akira? Morgana?” No answer. “I swear guys is this is some kind of prank i’m out” Frustrated, her eyes searched around, just to find a lone cup of coffee on the counter, beside it, a handwritten note. At least the beverage was still hot, maybe Sojiro or Akira left it there. “Well… if no one’s gonna claim it…” Taking a seat and a sip from the coffee, Ann sighed once again, pulling out her phone from her pocket placing it down beside the paper beside the cup. “Hmm?”

 

_If you are reading this, this means you fell on my trap_

_I choose today of all days to do this to you_

_This day, your birthday, I, Joker, won’t steal your heart, but rather ask you_

_Ann Takamaki, are you willingly to give it to me as i’m willing to give mine to you?_

 

Having read that out loud, the next thing she heard was the sounds of steps getting closer, and by turning around to find out what it could be, she found herself in front of the author of the note. No glasses, that’s how she lik- He didn’t had his glasses on, and his casual clothes spoke out that his intentions of going to school were more than null.

Now it was clear, the look on his eyes spoke the intentions of the note she had read. “So?” He started, “What is your answer?”. The moment she opened her mouth to speak, Akira dared put a hand in front of her, “Wait, save it for later, why don’t we hear what everyone else has to say?” Now confusion mixed with curiosity added to the frustration and little anger. “What do you mean everyone?”.

With a devilish smile, the frizzy-haired boy sung softly, “Happy birthday to you...” Ann froze in place, worse than any freeze or fear debuff before. Behind Akira she could see a light, no, a candle, on top of a cake, and the one holding the cake was no other than Ryuji, with the rest of the team, and Akechi, behind him. All of them singing along their leader. Speechless, the blonde could do nothing but observe as they circled her. “Hey, Takamaki, can’t believe you forgot your own birthday again” “H-how!?” She managed to say finally, holding back tears, “Well, we, I mean, Akira had an outside informant in the matter” Futaba giggled as she placed her laptop on the table of one of the booths,. “Someone wants to say something to you, listen up~” With a click, a video started playing.

“ _Hey~! Someone’s getting older today, and it’s not me_ ” Shiho’s image and voice, along with a bright smile, were the finishing touch to make Ann tear up “ _Honestly I was planning on calling you today, but I thought this would be better, beside you might end up not letting me talk like you usually do_ ” the girl on the screen laughed “ _Also, I wish I could be there with you, but you know… maybe next year? I promise I will crash at your place, like it or not_ ” Ann will make sure to mark it on the calendar. “ _I’m actually making this video on a rush, catching up with the things I missed on the year isn’t fun at all, but hey, if this makes you smile, then it’s worth it, or cry, I guess both are acceptable_ ” The sound of a camera shutter diverted Takamaki’s attention from the screen, the source being Akira’s phone “Just making sure” she would have a talk with him later, now the video was more important. “I really hope you having the time of your life, whatever you are doing today” What else could Ann ask for? Maybe her parents being there, but that was outruled “ _Also… I might as well confess something in the few minutes I have before I go_ ” By the time, Ann was almost face to face with the screen, with Futaba trying to pull her away “you are gonna get tears on the keyboard!” The NEET complained, but the model was far too concentrated on her friend’s words to mind it “ _The truth is, Ann… I…_ ” “Shiho…” The doubting expression on Suzui’s face got to her, what was so important? And why didn’t she say it before?  “ _Actually, Ann, I… I took your favorite nail polish without asking you_ ” The whole atmosphere broke down “ _But thinking about it, I like the color, so if you want it back then come here for it_ ~” She should have expected this from her. And that was the end of the video.

All that was left was Ann looking at the black screen, part of her make up gone with the tears. “Ann, are you okay?” Makoto showing concern for her friend wasn’t a rare sight, but before she could put a hand on her shoulder, the blonde stood up from her almost crouching position and turned around to see the mastermind behind all of this, aka Akira, “You, it was all your plan, wasn’t it?” Kurusu’s feline smile was followed by a small laugh “Maybe, actually Shiho called me to tell me about today” Having Mishima take care that Ryuji didn’t spill the beans accidentally while he was making the cake at Leblanc was the most important part of the plan, Makoto taking care of his absence at school, Akechi being the bait to make Ann come to the cafe, it was a master plan. “I’m about to guess Haru’s part but I bet that involves money” And that was when they got sold out by the most unexpected “They actually had her buy yo-” The cat was immediately silence by Futaba, who ran upstairs as fast as her small-ness allowed her.

Unannounced and unexpected as it was, Yusuke cut through the momentary silence as he unveiled a certain something he had, somehow, hidden behind him “While still life is not my forte, I did what I could when I heard about this especial day” In his hands, a framed painting of sweets and cakes, “I do hope this is of your liking, as I would also apreciate it if you hung this on your wall”. For the time being the painting rested on top of the table, as it was time for Makoto’s gift, wrapped  “I will be honest, I had a friend of mine help me out finding something fitting for you” “Makoto, you didn’t have to…” “I insist”With that, the council president practically pushed the gift onto Ann, “Fine, but next time you better let me get new clothes for you” Promises for a girls only outing, “Would you mind if I tag along?” Haru chimed in the conversation, “And this is for you, Ann, from me, Futaba, and Mona” It was a decent sized box and top of it a smaller one, the secrecy of their content hidden under wrapping with a heart pattern. Last in the line was Akechi himself, although the model never expected too much from the detective prince, “Well, Takamaki, I must congratulate you for your birthday” Even if it sounded like he was obliged to do so, “I hope my lack of a present for you doesn’t make you disappointed at me” A trademark smile, and along everyone else, he walked upstairs. Leaving her only with Akira and Ryuji.

“Ann, I’m not gonna lie, I did forgot about your birthday too, but I guess that happens when you distance yourself from someone for a long time” It was a matter that was better if left alone, the original trio felt silent for a brief second before the natural blonde said something “Ryuji, please close your eyes” “Eh? Okay…” Doing as he was told, Sakamoto slowly closed his eyes, “And Akira,” “Yes?” “I’m sorry” The fake blond wanted to know what was going on, but as fearful of Ann as he was, his eyes remained close, “Hey guys, what go-” His words interrupted as something soft clashed against his face, the smell of vanilla and chocolate getting stronger and a strawberry casually got stuck in his mouth.

“How could you forget my birthday!?” Ann tried to remain serious when she removed what was once a cake from Ryuji’s face, Akira had to cover his mouth just not to laugh “I had my reasons!” Spiting the strawberry away Sakamoto tried to wipe away whatever rest of frosting was on his face “Still not forgiving you” “Like you will ever” “Guys, please... _snrk_ ”. “Ugh, I’m gonna go upstairs after I wash this off” Knowing he couldn’t win against her, and his only ally holding back his laughter, Ryuji retreated to the bathroom. Now for real, it was only Ann and Akira.

“I really wanted to try that cake, though…” A small regret, nothing a “I can make another one if you want me to” couldn’t fix “You already did a lot today, whatever your plan was” He wouldn’t know where to start from “I had some confetti to throw at you, but Yusuke decided to use it for a collage… as for this…” He had taken the note that was still laying around. Walking a step closer, Akira smile softly, “Taking how you blushed when you read it, I guess the answer is-” “Yes...” A million dollars worth and brighter than the sun, that’s how Akira would describe Ann’s smile in this moment, “You can’t keep a single expression for long, can’t you?” “With all the stuff happening today I amaze myself at how I haven’t fainted” On the bright side, she didn’t felt tired anymore, “Why don’t we discuss this tomorrow if you are free, everyone is waiting for the birthday girl upstairs” He had a point, it wouldn’t be good to have her all for himself, at least for today. “It’s a date?” “I don't know, you tell me” At least that would compensate for not having a gift for her, or so he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end without skipping the whole thing, thanks for reading  
> I'm not used to posting the things I write, but it's Ann's birthday, so...  
> I'm sorry for incoherences you might have found, i have yet to keep practicing  
> Then again, thanks for reading


End file.
